Side Effects
by Iron Man in the TARDIS
Summary: The Doctor discovers that a time ripple reactor may have unexpected side effects. The effects turn out to be children. Amy, Rory, River, Jack, Clara, and even Ianto as children, however impossible it may seem. Children that the timelord must take care of. Fluff, Janto.


It wasn't until after the Doctor had finally shut off the time ripple reactor that he realized that there were children staring at him.

And who the children were.

"Ponds! River!" The Doctor looked at the younger versions of his friends with a confused look on his face.

"How'd you get in the TARDIS? I mean, Jack and Clara, not too surprising, but-Jack and Clara! You're all children! And...Ianto, is it? Jack's boyfriend?"

The odd part was, though River was only five, she wasn't Mels or Melody, but a young version of River Song.

Amy, Rory, River, Jack, Ianto and Clara were all children, around four or five. And they were all sitting in the TARDIS.

All of them glanced up in confusion.

"Um, are you our daddy?" Clara asked, walking up and taking his hand.

"No! I'm..." Seeing the dissapointed and frightened looks on their faces, the Doctor grinned. "I'm your...uncle! Yes, that's it, your uncle."

"So what do we call you?" Amy asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Call me Doctor. Now! I suppose she made rooms, would you like to see your rooms?" He hoped that the TARDIS had seen the kids and had made them a room.

And, like always, she did.

"Alright! This is my TARDIS! She's like a great big house, except on the outside she looks like a box. She can travel, too." The Doctor explained, leading a row of curious children down the hall.

"Is she a people?" Rory asked.

"Person, stupid." Amy said, and River giggled.

"Doctor! Amy said a mean word!" Ianto called.

"Stop being a snitch, Ianto!" Jack laughed, grabbing Ianto's arm.

"Jack! You stepped on me!" Clara grabbed her foot.

"Okay! Quiet!" The Doctor said loudly, startling everyone.

"We have rules here. The first rule is, don't wander off. The TARDIS is really big. And...listen to me." He struggled to think of more, but came up blank.

"Anyway! Boys! This is your room!" The Doctor pushed open the door.

The room had a green carpet, and three small race car beds, complete with little steering wheels. There was a television on top of a small table that could be seen from the beds.

Jack and Rory exclaimed in delight, running over to the pile of dinosur action figures.

Ianto looked up at the Doctor. "I don't like dinosaurs." He looked as if he felt forgotten.

"That's alright, I'm sure there's something for you in there! Now go play! Girls, follow me."

The Doctor walked through the boys' room and opened an orange and green striped door. Behing the door was a bathroom, with a very large bathtub and an assortment of bath toys.

The other end of the bathroom had an identical orange and green striped door.

The Doctor opened it, revealing the girls' room.

It looked a bit like the boys', except the carpet was orange, and the beds were pirate ships instead of race cars.

On the walls there was a string of orange paper lanterns, and in the corner there was a doll house and a table with paper and crayons.

"Dolls are for babies." Amy stated.

"Yeah. We don't like dolls." River confirmed.

Clara nodded in approval.

The Doctor instructed them to take a closer look, and the doll house proved to be a box full of little soft toys.

"Alright, tell the boys that it's dinner time in an hour." The Doctor walked out.

"Alright, so somehow the time ripple reactor caused them to teleport onto the TARDIS and turn into children..." He said to himself, walking into the console room.

The Doctor flipped a few levers. "Now, let's see how long this will last..."

The computer didn't respond.

He sighed. "Enable voice interface."

"Voice interface enabled." It was his Tenth regeneration.

"Long term effects of the time ripple reactor?"

"Effects are temporary." Ten replied.

"How long will they last, then?"

"Unknown."

"Great." The Doctor mumbled. "Voice interface disabled."

Then he walked into the kitchen.  
.,.,.,.,.,.

"Dinner time!" The Doctor walked in to see Amy and Jack fighting over a stuffed turtle.

"I got it first!"

"Well, it was in the boy's room so it's mine!"

"JACK! STOP! I WANT IT!"

"RORY, HELP ME!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Give me the turtle." Jack ripped it out of Amy's hands and reluctantly handed it to the Doctor.

"Now. Dinner. Follow me!"  
.,.,.,.,.

Soon, all the kids were seated orderly around a rectangular table.

They were eating an assortment of foods which included grilled cheese, ice cream, fish fingers, tea, smiley-face shaped chips, and anything else the Doctor was pretty sure he could make without ruining.

Pretty sure.

'...I should give them another day to settle in...and then I'll take them somewhere.' He thought to himself, pre-arranging a list of four year old friendly planets.

"Doctor." Ianto mumbled, stuffing watermelon into his mouth with his chubby hands

"Yes?"

"Can we watch telly?"

Many other voices chimed in. "Ooh, yeah!" "I love telly." "I just don't wanna go to bed..."

"Sure!" The Doctor pushed away from the table and got up.

"Aren't we going to finish dinner first?" Amy asked, glancing wantingly at the fish finger in her hand.

"Oh! Em, yes! I think." He replied, turning and walking back to the table.  
.,.,.,.

"Let's watch a Disney movie!" Ianto sang.

"Disney movies are stupid." River said.

"They are not! Disney is the best!" Clara said, grinning at Ianto.

"As long as there are no princesses." Rory stuck out his tounge, and Amy nodded.

Jack crossed his arms. "I wanna watch a super hero movie. Like Iron Man."

The Doctor cringed. "Alright, I suppose we'll have to watch a Disney hero movie without princesses."  
.,.,.,.,.

After fifteen minutes of arguing and wails, the group was sitting in the TARDIS theater, eating popcorn while watching The Incredibles.

Come 8:30, River and Rory had fallen asleep.

"Well, since they're asleep, I suppose it's bed time for the rest of you." The Doctor adjusted his bowtie, before lifting Rory and then River.

"No! I don't wanna go to bed!" Jack said, stomping.

"Shut up, Jack. I'm tired." Amy said.

"Yeah." Ianto yawned, taking Jack's hand.

"NO!"

"I wanna go to sleep." Clara blinked wearily.

The Doctor, not knowing what to do, began walking down the hall.

Surprisingly, the children followed.  
.,.,.,.,.,.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Jack screamed, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Hush! You'll wake the others! Jack. Come with me." The Doctor took his small hand and led him into the hall.

"It's past ten. Time for bed."

"No. I don't want to." Jack sniffed, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" The Doctor kneeled down to the four year old's height.

"Because. I'm not tired."

"Listen, if I let you watch telly during breakfast tomorrow, will you go to bed now?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Bed." The Doctor pointed at the room.

Jack walked in, and slid under the covers.

"Goodnight." The Doctor said, walking into the hallway.

Having nothing else to do but sleep, he did just that.  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"I'm bored of this tart...tart-fish." Clara tried to say, stuffing a cookie into her mouth.

"TARDIS." The Doctor corrected, pouring lemonade into Rory's cup.

"Me too." Jack confirmed.

Amy and River nodded.

Ianto just shrugged.

"I suppose we could go somewhere..."

**so, go ahead and PM me a request or prompt for this fic. Reviews are very appreciated. Trust me, this just gets fluffier...**


End file.
